


There's Rain Before a Rainbow

by theAiLife



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, My First AO3 Post, Romance, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAiLife/pseuds/theAiLife
Summary: A journey into love starts beautifully but what happens when rain comes?





	There's Rain Before a Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Rain Before a Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490870) by AishaAdventures. 



> Thank you for taking this journey with me. I appreciate you reading this work.

**_On a clear day, the sun suddenly hides behind expectant clouds. There's no rain yet, but wind and darkness have already arrived._ **

The welcoming warmth and comfort of the homey bedroom were gone. The tense conversation shifted the atmosphere making it cold and foreign. Each woman heard her blood rushing and heart pounding inside, which muffled the steady whir of the fan, the tick of the clock, their occasional sighs, and multiple sniffles.

Sana sat at the foot of the bed, _their bed,_ knees tucked under her chin, feet planted on the garden print of the duvet, her eyes, red and puffy. She tried to make sense of the words she heard but couldn’t comprehend them as her heart resisted the new reality forced upon it. She hoped to awaken any moment to find it a nightmare and not real-life.  

 

Dahyun sat opposite her on the plush storage ottoman. Her legs crossed, long, black hair tucked behind her ears. Her oversized, dark grey t-shirt and black-and-grey plaid pants contrasted with her porcelain skin. Its translucence was almost as pale as the time she’d been taken to the hospital sick with the flu. Dahyun seemed hollow, her eyes glazed and distant. She was different and it scared Sana.

What in the world happened to her girlfriend? The love of her life disappeared one-and-one-half weeks prior and returned as the Stepford-esque downgrade in front of her without any markers of the vibrant personality she was known for sharing. Physically it was Dahyun, but the heart if it was still there, wasn't beating to its old, free-spirited drum.

Before she left for the exclusive retreat, the couple discussed the limited outside communication intended to help attendees focus. They were supposed to talk three times during her trip, but Dahyun didn’t call Sana once. She also didn't contact her other bandmates, friends or family; not one word for 10 days. Everyone was worried. Then she returned home as a monotone automaton regurgitating disjointed phrases contrary to what the Dahyun of 10 days ago believed.

Sana's Dahyun worked in their year-long relationship to create a safe space for the two of them to grow and learn together, to break out of traditions and normal conventions. They fought for the beauty they shared between them. But the connection was faltering in the face Dahyun’s “new” knowledge, convictions, and vows that required hard choices.

 

“This doesn’t make sense, Dahyun. The same mouth you used to make whatever these new vows are, also made important declarations to me. _Promises!_ I know what else you like to do with that mischievous little mouth of yours. It's kissed me; touched, tasted, and savored me countless times. You brought me happiness with words from that mouth and you’ve used it to- to please me.

“Are you saying none of that was love? Was it all something you faked?” Sana’s body shook as she considered the words she spoke.

Dahyun's heart sped up. Sana’s words sparked memories, which revived glowing embers of past passion in her mind and body. She knew deep inside what the other woman referred to. Dahyun recalled using her mouth to unearth multiple secrets of Sana’s.

She found the sensitive spot on the right side of Sana's neck first. She loved to nuzzle it, as it made the older woman giggle. Then she learned to lick, gently nibble and exhale along her left rib cage after sucking the soft nipple into a hard peak. Sana would shiver every time. And Sana’s responsiveness always increased Dahyun’s arousal.

She realized following up a lower back massage with a series of little kisses along the hip caused Sana to touch herself, which was a pleasure to behold. Once she was truly confident in their lovemaking, she would draw designs with her tongue on the back of Sana’s knees, then kiss her way up her thighs to lap up her sweet reward.

 

Dahyun's lips parted as she tried to catch her breath and come back from that place. Her mouth had indeed pleasured Sana greatly, and she was no longer embarrassed by the idea. But what they had was so much more than the physical. There were years of intimate moments between them stored up long before their love manifested physically.

How often had Sana been by her side to cheer her on or to encourage her when she felt she hadn't contributed enough. She pushed her to new heights whenever Dahyun hit a plateau. She helped her through awkward times, of which there were many. They talked about their fears, their families, their hopes, and what their futures looked like beyond the nine of them together.

Who practiced alongside her the most? Who held her when she cried and took care of her when she was sick? Who genuinely made her feel at home and like she was worth fighting for, even if it meant she had to defy or relearn every convention she held dear?

Sana's words about promises rang true. Just before the retreat, Dahyun said she would be all Sana’s for the first 48 hours upon her return. They planned to have dinner, walk along the Han river then come home and cuddle until they fell asleep. They would spend most of the next day together then join their friends for family time. Finally, even though they weren’t technically “out” she promised to make more of an effort to love Sana as openly as Sana had her for so long. Dahyun had pledged to love Sana no matter what.

 

"You told me, and I quote, My heart soars on the wind when I'm with you," Sana's voice was gravelly. "You quiet my internal storms. I'll cherish you forever, end quote." She emulated quotation marks with her fingers.

Dahyun winced as if she were in physical pain and looked away from Sana, unable to take in the chaos she caused. She knew the conversation would be difficult but it was necessary. A cloud of sadness, anger, and confusion saturated the air.

Sana pulled her recently-returned-to-black hair back, loosening it from the tears on her cheeks. She stared intently at the younger woman who avoided her gaze. Dahyun’s heart and mind fought for congruence as she opened her _troublesome_ mouth to speak the words she practiced.

"Sana, I was just confused. You were so loving, affectionate, and kind. My heart got all mixed up and I became attracted to you instead of simply accepting your friendship. I-" she gulped and found it difficult to give life to the words.

"I admit I liked the attention, the intimacy. I adore... um, I mean I love- _loved you_. Truly. You made me feel special, almost perfect,” she cracked a bit, an involuntary smile warmed her face as her heart made contact with Sana’s feelings for her. It quickly disappeared. “But… all that's over now." Dahyun licked and bit her bottom lip as hot tears pooled. Her skin warmed to the color of a sunset as she breathed out, "It's wrong."

She stared at the teardrops on the bed, the ottoman, the floor and raised her head slightly, still not making eye contact, "I can't-"

 

Sana interrupted by extending her palm upward. She drew a ragged breath, "Dahyun, I gave you all of me. Everything! I never had a relationship quite like ours. You know I dated before we were officially able to. You also know one of those relationships was serious and meaningful. But nothing I had with him comes close to what we have together. He never made me feel the way I do when I think about how I’m loved by you.

"When I realized my flirting with you went further than fun, I had to accept my feelings were real. At that moment I truly learned what love is because I knew you, how you lived, what you believed. I knew you most likely would not, no you could not return my affection because, because…" Sana coughed the words out of the cleft in her heart.

" **Dahyun-ah!** I thought you were brave; you promised to fight for me, _for us._ We read so much, you talked to so many people and settled it in your heart, _you_ made a decision to love me, to share yourself with me. I thought you chose to fight because you knew pushback was not only possible but highly probable."

Dahyun finally looked up into Sana’s eyes again. Sana shivered at her lover’s blank, cold stare. Then a loud whisper floated on the wind from Dahyun’s lips to Sana's ears, "We can't be lovers anymore. It's against my religion."

The words cracked the air like lightning and Sana’s cries in response rolled like thunder. Dahyun almost broke, almost retracted everything, almost reached out to comfort her girlfriend. Almost. The retreat, although short, left a strong message imprinted on Dahyun. The message did not, however, tell her how to stop the maelstrom that swirled within her.

 

Sana's cries eventually subsided and she mustered a bit of strength. She got to her feet, stood beside the bed, and stopped her bottom lip's quiver.

"Well then," Sana defiantly wiped her tears with her shirt sleeves. "Don't expect that we're friends anymore either. It seems you were the snake all along, Dahyun-ssi. Now get the hell out of here!"

The younger woman obliged, ambling from the room. Her head was down and shoulders slumped in a defeated posture. She walked right past Jihyo's and Mina's stares on the other side of their bedroom door. She didn’t notice Chaeyoung's attempt at a hug as she reached for her phone. She put on her shoes, grabbed her bag, and shuffled out of the front door in a haze, mumbling to someone on the other end of the line.

Sana meanwhile, crumpled to the floor, lightheaded unable to process any more. Her friends rushed to her as the tears raining from her soul broke through to the surface once again. She buried her face in Jihyo's neck, unable to speak, only expressing through cries, groans, and occasional gasps for air. By the time Chaeyoung made it downstairs to the front of the building and subsequently around the block, Dahyun was gone again, nowhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this was a short Incorrect on my @AishaAdventures Twitter account, April 20, 2019. This version gives the details.


End file.
